


I Need to Know

by Duchess67



Series: American Family [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Tony is worried about Darcy.  Worried enough to make a call.





	I Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Being the attention ho that he is, Tony demanded to be more a part of this little universe I came up with here. Technically, I should have put this part before the one where Bucky woke up and met Darcy, but since I only just wrote it, I didn’t. Here it is, though and I hope you guys like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Marvel property and am only borrowing the characters for fun, not profit. I would, however, appreciate reviews. ;)

Tony sat alone in the dark on his couch, watching the television screen as the recording of former Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross was arrested on live TV and taken away in handcuffs while he ranted and all but frothed at the mouth.

The glass of liquor in Stark’s hand was still full and he tilted it in the light of the television, watching the way the light flickered through the glass and the amber liquid within.

The next bit of recorded video was on the “breaking news” that Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, who had been arrested when it was revealed that he’d been conspiring with foreign powers against American citizens, was also implicated in the kidnapping and disappearance of the face of the resistance to the Sokovia Accords, Darcy Lewis. Then clips of her speaking out at public functions, rallies and on that prime time news program started playing across the screen, along with speculations as to her whereabouts today and whether or not she was even still alive while the brief clip of her kidnapping caught on cctv was shown. She’d fought back and been beaten down, hard, for her efforts.

He suddenly sat forward, put the glass on the coffee table beside the freshly opened bottle, “Turn it off, FRIDAY,” and stood to his feet. As the screen went black he reached into his pocket while he walked to the window, pulled out a flip phone and then just stood there, staring at it for a minute.

He huffed out a rough breath and flipped it open, pushing the button to make the call, he turned his back to the window and closed his eyes while it rang.

“Hello, Tony,” Rogers’ voice said, sounding wary, even over the phone.

With an audible hitch in his breathing, Stark blurted out, “Please, just tell me you have Darcy with you and that she’s okay? You don’t have to tell me where she is, just that she’s alive and well!” 

A voice full of anger and frustration snarled out of the tiny speaker, “She’s alive, but not at all well! If Clint and Natasha hadn’t gotten to her when they did, there’s a very real possibility she would be dead right now due to internal bleeding from one of Ross’ goons kicking her in the abdomen. She had other injuries, too. They weren’t life threatening, but still horrible.”

Tony hit the floor on his knees and gasped out, “Oh God, tell me she’s gonna make it!”

There was an interminably long pause before the voice on the other end of the line spoke in a tired tone, “She’s a fighter, so yes, she’s gonna make it. They tell me she should even be strong enough for the reconstructive surgery needed on her face, left leg and foot, by tomorrow.”

Tony sobbed brokenly, “Reconstructive…” His grip on the phone tightened, making the device creak, “God, tell me the people who did that are dead. Because if they’re not, I’ll make sure it happens!”

The anger is back, “As far as I know, the only one left is Ross! Why the hell do you care?”

Tony snapped right back, “Because she’s my daughter!”

That was followed by a loud and incredulous, “WHAT?”

Tony babbled, “I’d only just run the test the day before she was kidnapped, did it on a lark because we were always joking around that she had to be my kid, you know. I was going to show her the negative results the next time the joke came up and then it was a positive match. I was working up the nerve to tell her… I don’t even remember her mother, to be perfectly honest. I was such a man ho for so long. When I think of all the time I missed in her life… Oh God, if Obie had known about her, he’d have killed her when he went after me!” He paused as he realized he’d been hearing a grinding noise for a little bit, “What’s that sound?”

Steve’s voice is low, matter of fact and quite menacing, “That next to last sentence just saved you, Tony, but only just. Because if I understood you right, you were telling me that you used my granddaughter for sex and then didn’t help her take care of my great granddaughter they entire time she was growing up. That sound you were curious about, was of a very large knife being sharpened that I was going to use to cut off your dick the next time I saw you!”

Tony sat there, gaping like a fish for all of a minute. When he finally shut his mouth with a snap, he quipped, “No kidding? I was so sure you were still a virgin!”


End file.
